


Maybe we were meant to be together forever we just didn't know

by Ariannab858



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Riverdale, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariannab858/pseuds/Ariannab858
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 18





	Maybe we were meant to be together forever we just didn't know

**_Pov Archie_ **

After the shower I headed to Betty's bedroom and found her still in her bathrobe sitting on the bed surrounded by lots of photos.

She was so serene as she carefully studied each of them, I walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed. I placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder and asked her "What are you doing beautifully?"

She smiled and replied that she looks at our photos of when we were children and in fact it was so, how could I not have noticed it before?

Among all those photos placed scattered throughout the bedspread, I also found bracelets and various objects that witnessed our almost thirty-year friendship.

My God has it been so long since we met? 

It has always been so simple with Betti from the very first moment I felt that certainty that with no one and no one I have ever felt. Time has always passed too quickly with her.

As I began to observe those images too, the sweet memories of our childhood spent together came back to my mind and a strange sensation of warmth in my chest visited me.

When I had a particular photo my heart skipped a beat, the image I have in my hands was taken the day I made the famous premature marriage proposal to Betty I remember that from the moment she had cordially rejected the proposal of marriage I looked forward to the day when I would finally be of the right age to ask again.

Only with the only difference that she would have accepted but with the passage of time things had changed between us, we had met different people, had different loves and yet here we are together again.

In one way or another we had found our way back together again, although I never admitted it out loud to me it is more than a friendship with benefits and I think my blonde friend inside knows it. very well.

What I don't know and how she feels about me, friendship or love?

This is a really good question ...

Then she heard her sweet voice calling me back from my thoughts and asked "What are you thinking Archie? It must have been at least five minutes since you started staring at that photo."

I placed the picture of the two of us at the age of nine on the blanket and replied sincerely "I was thinking of the old days and an important question that had formed in my mind."

Intrigued, Betty asked me "What question are you referring to?"

I asked myself if it was really appropriate to tell him or to pretend nothing happened so as not to risk compromising our bond in some way.

I thought for a long time on the issue and I came to the conclusion that I had to tell him, sooner or later such a speech would have come up sooner or later so why not now?

And then our friendship over time has faced obstacles worse than a declaration of love and yet we have always resisted.

I replied "I was really thinking about the two of us and the new turn our relationship has undergone, see Betty I'm confused about who we are."

She with the beautiful blue eyes that have always fascinated me so much about her asked me "In what sense?"

I told her fearlessly "I would like to clarify between the two of us I would love to know if in the future we will be the best ever or if there is a possibility that our friendship could progress to something more meaningful."

Here I said it now all I have to do is wait for her answer, I am so anxious for the answer she will be about to give me.

I have to think positively if you tell me that we are friends and that's it, I'll be happy all the same, but if the response I receive is what I want so much, I'll be over the moon.

With an inhuman tranquility and naturalness she asked me if as we progressed with our friendship I intended to go out as a couple, I replied yes.

I took her hands in mine and added "Betty I like you very much and as you well know I have been doing it for a long time, if you give me even the smallest of opportunities to show you that I can make you as happy as you deserve I promise I will not fail. in the company. "

She didn't say anything she just continued to look at me with an indecipherable expression never seen on her beautiful face, she sent me in total confusion.

I could not understand if she was looking at me that way because she did not like the proposal I made or if it was caused by amazement.

The tension of that moment was literally killing me until she finally said something to me.

"Would this sound like an Andrews date?"

"The answer to your question, Miss Cooper, is yes." when I caught a glimpse of a smile I deduced that she liked the idea.

Then she did something not so unexpected, drew me to her and placed her lips on mine, it is an intense kiss full of passion and feeling.

After that wonderful moment we both shared she heard Betty ask me "Do you think that somehow we were meant to be together from the beginning?"

I told her what my heart told me to say "Maybe we were meant to be together forever we just didn't know"

Then Betty finished by saying "But despite everything we found the road that led us to the two of us together."


End file.
